


Guilt Is The Heaviest Feeling.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [20]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, but there is no smut here sdfjdklfj, hope terry dies this season, ian's face is a throne, mickey is a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:Terry almost kills Mickey the night Mickey almost came out. Ian sits beside his hospital bed waiting for him to wake up. He feels completely guilty because he forced Mickey to come out.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Guilt Is The Heaviest Feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> This title is shit.
> 
> Tumblr: valeskaheart  
Twitter: gallavichheart

Ian was not expecting Mickey to actually come out in front of everyone in the bar. But he was expecting Terry to lose his fucking mind when he heard. Ian was on his ass in a heartbeat to get him off his boyfriend, beating the shit out of him.

That is until one of Terry's friends hit Ian in the back with a chair and went after him.

He wanted to get to Mickey as fast as he could. He could hear the fists smacking and the curses but he couldn't see what was going on.

"Get the fuck off me!" Ian shouted.

He knocked a bottle of beer over the man's head who groaned and instantly rolled off to hold his head in pain.

He sat up to see that Terry was being held back but Mickey was still on the floor. Ian crawled on broken glass and pieces from chairs as he reached Mickey.

He was covered in blood and it was spewing out of his mouth and nose. He could see black eyes forming.

"Mickey? Mickey, it's me. Wake up!" 

He shook Mickey gently trying to get him to open his eyes but he wouldn't.

"Kevin! Call an ambulance!"

"On it!" Kevin shouted.

Ian was going to lose his fucking mind. It was two in the morning and there he was sitting in a hospital room waiting for Mickey to give some sign that he was okay.

Kevin had came up with him to keep him company, "He's going to be okay, Ian. He's tough."

He handed Ian his coffee and sat down beside him.

"It's my fault, Kev. If I didn't make him come out then this wouldn't be happening. We could be living our life in secret and Terry wouldn't have killed him!"

"He didn't kill him, Ian. He's just really out of it. He's going to be up and irritating you in no time."

Ian smiled and took a sip of his coffee, "I shouldn't have did that, Kevin. It's my fucking fault."

"You need to get some sleep, Ian. I have a blanket and pillow in my bag for you to use."

"Thanks, Kev. I'll let you get home to your family and I'll update you when I can." 

"Alright. Keep your head up and don't blame yourself. You didn't do this to Mickey. His asshole father did this to him. Get some sleep."

Ian finished his coffee and grabbed the pillow and blanket so he could stretch out on the make-shift bed the hospital had in the corner. It wasn't the most comfortable thing but it was something for him to lay on and overthink things.

Mickey wasn't dead, Ian thought. He heard that from the doctor himself. He had cracked ribs, a fractured elbow and a broken nose that they were able to put back into place. Pain free because Mickey was completely fucking out of it.

"God damn it." Ian cursed.

He threw the blanket over his head and shoved his face into his pillow. He just needed to get an hour or two of sleep.

"Ian?"

The sound of someone groaning had Ian spinning off the bed and hitting the floor.

Mickey let out a pained laugh, "Fucki-fucking idiot."

Ian grabbed the blanket and put it over Mickey, "Are you cold? Do you need anything? How are you feeling?" 

"I'm feeling the pain. I think whatever it is they gave me is wearing off not that I'd fucking know." 

Ian glanced at the clock to see that it was eight am, "I'm going to go find a doctor."

"No need."

Dr. Quinn walked in with a smile on her face but it made Ian want to smack it off. Why the hell was she smiling?

"How are you feeling this morning, Mickey?"

"In fucking pain. I can feel every fucking thing and it's hard to catch a breath."

"People would think you're lying by the way you're talking." She joked.

"Can you just give him something for it?" Ian asked, "He's been through some shit and I want him to be relaxed."

"Course we will, sir. My nurse is bringing his medication to keep the pain at a minimum. You'll be here for a couple days just so we can keep an eye on you but you'll be out of here before Saturday." She promised.

Mickey groaned, "I'm fucking hungry. Can I eat something? I don't mean the shit in the cafeteria either."

"I'll run out and get us some breakfast." Ian said, "McDonalds okay?"

"That sounds like heaven. Thanks, Ian." 

Ian kissed his forehead and ran out only because he wanted to get back as soon as possible.

"I'm sorry." Ian whispered, "It's my fault you're here."

Mickey swallowed his sandwich and looked at Ian, "No it's not. You didn't tell me to stand there and scream that I'm gay, Ian."

"I made you come out, Mickey. I fucking told you I would leave you and-"

"And nothing. You deserve to be with someone who can be free with you, Ian. I'm a shithead for letting my fucking asshole father dictate how I should live. I love you and that's it, Gallagher. We're together."

Ian gulped and put his hand over Mickey's, "I want you to hate me, Mickey. I want you to blame me."

"I'm the one in the hospital bed and I'm comforting you." Mickey teased.

"Hey!"

Mickey laughed and let out a small groan of pain, "It's okay, Ian. I'm okay and we're okay. You shouldn't feel guilty for anything. You do look like shit though if I may add that in."

"I cracked a fucking tooth fighting that fucking dick." Ian told him, "My back is bruised because he ambushed me with a chair but completely worth it. I've been wanting to get my hands on your father for a while."

"Well once I'm out of this place and I'm feeling up to it you can put your hands back on me." 

Ian smiled, "Love a flirty, Mickey."

Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed his drink and took a long sip, "That's fucking heaven. God, I can't wait to get out of here. My ass is numb."

"I'll make sure to undo that."

"Don't start shit, Gallagher. I'm in a hospital bed and I don't want to get horny. If anything I should make you suffer."

"I've suffered enough these last few hours, Mickey. I'm so sorry."

"Just kiss me and stop apologizing, Gallagher." 

Mickey was home Thursday afternoon and would be off work for a week but he was home with Ian and that was all he cared about.

"Did you see where Terry got arrested?" Ian asked, "Broke his parole and shit."

"Good. Hope he rots there." 

Mickey groaned as he got into the bed he was sharing with Ian and stretched out.

"You need anything? I'm going to be leaving for work and I want to make sure you're okay."

"Could bring the TV up here." Mickey teased.

But Ian did and he made sure Mickey had food right there with him.

"You spoil me, Gallagher."

"It's the least I could do since you're in this position. I'll be home in a few hours but I want you to call if you need anything."

"Get to work you asshole."

He kissed Ian and playfully shoved him away.

Ian pulled a shirt on, "Don't go anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ian." Mickey laughed, "Stop being worried and get to work." 

And Mickey really didn't go anywhere.

The two remained glued to each other happy and living their best lives.


End file.
